How Suddenly Life Can Change
by DarkMistress777
Summary: After being married to an abusive man for ten years I had finally had enough.  I left.  But in that time of marriage and turmoil I met the most wonderful man ever..or rather, he met me.  Thing is, I did not know about his dark secret.


"If we ever get divorced," I was telling my husband. "I am becoming a lesbian."

"If you become a lesbian," he replied back with a laugh. "I want to watch."

Lucas and I were together for ten years, married for four. Last year we split up. I'd had enough of the fighting and finally had the courage to leave. Our marriage was basically ruined by the both of us. We were always arguing. Always calling each other horrible names. It was a constant screaming match between us, even in front of our children, which was pathetic and uncalled for. It eventually started to scar our two beautiful children.

Luke hardly ever showed me any affection, nor did he have any compassion or understanding. Most of the time it was difficult to believe he loved me, especially when he called me worthless and stupid. To be honest, I started to think he was right. And the depression level in myself skyrocketed. I became the monster that he was.

One night we got into another one of our usual fights; however, this one was different. It excelled over any that we had ever been through. It ended up changing how I felt about my husband. My trust for him flew out the window. I hated him. I know the saying, that hate is such a strong word, and it's correct. It's not this time. The things he told me, that he called me, were unforgivable. I am still working on trying to get over that tragic evening. To this day it torments me.

I'm plagued with the nightmares of what happened; and of what he almost done. Who would do such a thing to their wife? I still have the pictures of the bruises he left along my hips as he ripped my pants and panties down my legs. His mind was intent on raping me. He only got them as far as my knees before he realized what he was doing. The look on his face and in his menacing eyes was unforgettable. He knew in the blink of an eye that what he was doing was against the law and utterly wrong.

The nightmares were always of that specific moment. They were also when he made me get out of the vehicle, with my back the way it was, and walk the country road. He followed me slowly, taunting me, telling me that if I wouldn't be such a whore I would still be in my warm happy home. Happy my ass.

Luke then forced me back into the vehicle and took off like a bat out of hell down the "T" road. I looked at the speedometer, it read 70 mph. My heart stopped for a split second before its beat raced the fastest it ever has and I felt like I was going to have an anxiety attack. My breathing quickened. I was about to hyperventilate it seemed. I screamed at the top of my lungs for him to stop.

"What about our children, Lucas?" I yelled, desperate to get him to slow down. The end of the road was hastily coming into view.

"Then you need to make a choice before I drive us into that field and kill us both." He sounded like a maniac, he looked it as well. "Me and the kids or leaving me."

"I'll stay! Oh my God! I'll stay!" I cried out, my voice hoarse from screaming so loudly in terror. But in my thoughts I was yelling about how I hated him. Afterward the vehicle came to a complete stop.

I remember hugging my legs into my chest so tightly, my tears drenching my pants. Luke was on the cellular phone with my father. He made my own dad believe I was losing it, that it was all an act, put on. I was sick to my stomach, literally. I vomited in the floorboard as I was opening the passenger side door to make it on the street and not in his vehicle. All this happened before I had my surgery; before I knew what was wrong with my back.

For months I had tried to get over all the grief. In doing so, I ended up falling for another man who was nine and a half years older than me. He was so perfect. I met him on the Internet..on a damn gaming system, because at that moment of time it was my only social outlet.

I remember the evening I met him. The kids were over at my parents for the weekend. It was a well needed break, let me tell ya. I had music blaring which was how I liked it and I started to dance around the living room while vacuuming the carpet. My hips shook back and forth. It had been forever since I had been able to do this. Why? Well, my back was a mess. I had a large herniated disk in my spine. It was beyond painful. I had surgery done on that area that was herniated and it worked wonders, trust me. I am now able to do what I love again and dancing was the one thing I missed the most.

As I was singing my heart out to the music and dancing my ass off, someone started banging on the door, startling me. I laughed, thinking it was my whiny next door neighbors complaining about the volume of my stereo again. I went to the door, a smile on my pretty face. I ran my fingers through my ebony hair and opened the wooden door.

I was at loss for words, to say the least. A man whom I'd never seen before was in front of me. His 5'9" height towered over my 5'5". He was in no way taller than Luke, my husband, but still taller than me. His hair was a luscious brown. He had a slight tanned complexion, but I could tell he was Caucasian. None of this worried me about the man. It was his eyes that made my heart start hammering in my chest. So dominant, lustful. Mysterious. All in all, the man was very handsome.

"May I help you?" I softly asked him.

He smiled kindly. "Is your husband home?"

I gave him a confused look. Something about his voice was very familiar. "No, you just missed him. He went to work. Come back tomorrow about four in the evening."

I made a move to shut the door, but it was slammed ajar. This freaked me out. I ran away from him and grabbed the telephone off the hook, about to call the police. They would be there in no time, especially since my husband use to be a police officer and was still friends with all of the officers in our town. The man smacked it out of my hands, sending it flying through the air and against the wall. It shattered, the many fragments littering the clean carpet.

I immediately spun on my heels and tried to race to the back door, a scream caught in my throat. He easily clutched hold of my hair and jerked me back into his chest. I opened my mouth wide, ready to bellow out a loud scream. He covered my mouth with his hand quickly. No one would be able to hear me; the music was up too loud. He grinned and started to guide me to the couch.

The man made me sit on the arm of the couch and took out a pair of cuffs from his pocket, attaching them to my wrists. I cried out and struggled to get away from him, landing blows along his handsome face. At one point the handcuffs slit his cheek, blood dripping from the wound. This angered him, his eyes seething with rage and something else that made my blood run cold-hunger. I could see it plainly. He gripped my chin roughly.

"I'd advise you to never do that again." he warned me, not letting me know the repercussion of my actions.

"Fuck you." I retaliated.

My legs pushed against his chest hard. He was a lot stronger than me though. With ease he lifted my petite body like I was as light as a feather, shoving my mid-drift into the back of the couch. He pressed his body into my backside and lowered his lips to my ear. His fingers slid through my soft tendrils and moved them to one side. I felt his breath on me and shivered.

He chuckled a bit. "In due time, baby. I'll fuck that pretty little pussy of yours and make you squirm in pleasure. Make you lose all comprehension..all sense of control."

I could feel his cock through the barrier of our clothing. The more he spoke about having sex with me the harder it got. But strangely it made heat pool in between my thighs. My clit even started to tingle with anticipation. It was inevitable, my body was surely betraying my heart. I should have been repulsed; should have bucked into his chest to knock him off of me already. Come on Jessica, fight it, I thought to myself. Yet I couldn't find the strength to do so. I was so aroused at his words and wanted him to continue to tell me more.

"No." I groaned in an attempt to make him believe I was rejecting him.

"Mark my words, darlin', you will be begging for me to thrust my hard cock into your sweet dripping pussy by the end of the night." He licked my earlobe and nibbled on it for a second before releasing it from his hot mouth. His lips trailed kisses down the right side of my slender neck. I knew he felt me swallow that knot in my throat, hard. There was no mistaking my pulse thumping faster and faster either. His unoccupied hand ran up my naked leg to my inner thigh and gripped it. His fingertips skimmed my crotch area; teasing my aching pussy.

I could've sworn a jolt of pleasurable electricity shot through me when he touched my clothed sex. His touch was a gentle caress, so soft. I could not hide the soft sigh of submission that left my quivering lips. My eyes widened as he slid his hand under the leg of my short shorts, giving him a perfect shot to my wet pussy. 

Before I even had a chance to stop him he had already found my swollen clit. With his index finger he rubbed my bundle of nerves in a circular motion.

The man smirked once a loud moan flowed out of my mouth, filling his ears. He closed his eyes in reminiscence, as if he knew the sound of my pleasurable groans very well. It was driving him insane with lust, I could see it in his eyes, and even more so that I was right in his line of vision. Did he know me? If so, how?

"Who are you?" I asked softly in between gasps.

He did not answer my question as he hurriedly yanked my shorts and panties down to my buckling knees. His fingers pulled apart the folds of my pussy and he slid one against my wet opening. I ground my groin against his hand causing his finger to slide easily inside of me. My head fell back along his shoulder. He was making me lose all control, just as he had said. His thumb rolled my tingling clit while he thrust two digits into me and fucked my pussy deep, scissoring them inside me, hitting my g-spot over and over. I cried out and reached my hand down to grasp his cock and stroke it.

"Please, I need to know." I begged, my breathing ragged.

"You will, baby..very soon." he replied with a sultry growl.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" I questioned, but mainly myself.

"Cum for me, Jessica."

And I did. With a loud cry of ecstasy I came very hard at his command. My sticky juices coated his fingers. He stuck one in his waiting mouth and licked it clean, leaving the other untouched. I took his finger and sucked my own fluids from him, both of us savoring the exotic taste of myself which I had always liked. He groaned sexily, watching my tongue slither around his digit. My body was still shaking uncontrollably in his arms. Once I recuperated from my strong orgasm I replayed everything he had said over in my mind.

All of a sudden, after remembering his last statement, I recognized exactly who he was.

I turned my head to peek at him. My eyes were still glassy with passion. It had to be him. No one had ever admired my vagina like he always had. The man I was thinking of always told me to cum for him in that exact tone. Always so seductive that it made chills run up and down my spine upon hearing it. I was almost certain it was him.

His lustful gaze entrapped mine instantaneously, reading every emotion pouring out of me like I was an open book. He then acknowledged that I had figured it out, finally. And I believe he knew I would; he always complimented how smart I was.

The Internet was how we met. Although he never understood how someone could fall for anyone through something as mundane as that, it had happened. He told me that himself. We were in love with one another deeply; hell, ever since we met on the Internet three years ago. And our love was still growing strong.

The way my abusive husband treated me infuriated him. He was not one for confrontations, but he seriously wanted to rip Luke apart. He declared how badly he wanted to take me away from all the turmoil and unhappiness. He said that he had cared for me for such a long time, ever since we met on the Internet.

I guess he finally had heard enough of the mistreatment against me. He had had enough of the sexual frustration; the constant arousal between both of us was becoming more and more intense. He finally decided to act. I wondered if I would be happier with him, as well as my children. We voiced how strongly we felt in our guts that we belonged together.

He ran his hand up my neck to delve in my soft hair. He gripped the back of my head tenderly. I raised my face to his all the while he was leaning down to capture my lips in a searing kiss. Once our mouths collided against each other's I felt my heart jump; and since he was plastered to my body tightly I also felt his skip against my breasts. I moaned into the kiss softly and completely lost all concentration as he trailed his lips downward. He turned me around and pushed me flush against him even more, as if it were possible. His tongue slithered down my neck to slip in between my cleavage.

I opened my mouth and spoke. "I know who you are."

He grinned against me, his fingers pulling down my top to give him a view of my naked breast. "Really? Tell me, baby, who am I?"

His palm cupped my glands and I felt the firm grasping of his lips when his tongue slid around my hard nipples, one by one. I couldn't help but gasp as the strong sucking sensation caused a burst of pleasurable pain to fill me and dampen my loins more so. "Oh

Elias."

Elias seized my lips again, kissing me with every ounce of passion burning within him. Our tongues rolled around each other's. He pecked my earlobe and whispered, "Hi darlin'."

"My baby," I shrieked and kissed him again. I had been wanting this man for so long. It was a dream come true.

Elias sucked on my lower lip and chuckled. "You are such a bad girl."

My smile was loving and sensuous, "Yeah, but I'm your bad girl. And I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to fill me up. Make love to me, Elias."

Elias smirked and lifted me in to his arms, his right arm supporting the back of my knees and his left holding my upper back. "Mm, I think I can accommodate, baby."

I laughed and kissed him hard. "I love you."

Elias looked into my eyes, emotion shining brightly in his. "I've always loved you. And I always will, my Jessica."

Never was there a moment in my love life where I'd felt so complete and I opened my mouth to exclaim this to him; however, something halted me in my attempt. Suddenly his eyes scared the shit out of me. My jaw dropped. No longer were his gentle orbs his normal color. No, they had changed to red. I struggled in his hold, pushing him away from me, frantic.

"Jessica, what's wrong?" he coaxed, rubbing comforting circles along my spine with the pads of his fingers.

"Y-Y-Your eyes, Elias."

He looked utterly fearful himself, as if he'd let out a terrible secret unintentionally. "What

about them?"

"Elias," I started, shivering from head to toe. "They are red. What the hell are you not telling me?"

He sighed, "Baby, there is something I've been hiding about myself. First of all, please, please don't be scared of me. I would never hurt you."

At his request I settled down and relaxed. "I know this, somehow."

Elias kissed the top of my head. "Love, I am not human. I'm an undead creature of the night."

I gasped. "A v-vam-vampire?"

He nodded. "I know, I should have been truthful to you from the start. But, tell me, would you have believed me?"

I grinned, shaking my head. "Hell no. I would've probably never talked to you again, declaring you as a lunatic."

"I had to show you, darlin'," he proclaimed to me. "You're not still frightened of me, are you?"

I thought long and hard about his question. Was I terrified of him now? Could I cope with this new revelation? I loved him still, even though he could break me in half like a twig. I trusted him and his love for me. Thing is, what would my children say? I had to keep it from them until I knew they were old enough and mature enough to know the truth about Elias. It was the only way. Being 8 and 2 years in age, they were much too young to know about vampires.

"I love you, Elias." I assured him. "And I trust you."

Elias smiled, and it was then he let his fangs show. "You are the most beautiful, accepting woman I have ever had the privilege of meeting. Would you spend eternity with me, as my mate?"

"Oh Elias," I whispered, tears gathering along my lower lids. "I would be honored. Yes."

"We will wait until your son is at least ten years old before I change you." He held me tightly. "That way he will be old enough to understand his choices. If he asks to become one of us, I will gladly let his mother convert him. After all, he is your son."

"What about my daughter?" I asked, fearing for her safety if I were to become a vampire. Would I try to kill her once I woke up from my transition?

"My love," he answered, reading my fretting mind. "Your motherly instincts will still be within you. You will not try to hurt your own flesh and blood. When it comes to blood, yes it is what gives us life, yet when it comes to the life you held in your womb and delivered you will sense it immediately. A protective drive will enter you so strongly that any being be damned if they dared to wrongfully touch them."

After hearing this I was so content with my decision. "Once I leave Luke, Elias, please don't kill him. I know he has hurt me a lot, but he is still the father of my babies. He might not have been a good husband, yet he is a wonderful father to Gavin and Rosalyn."

"I promise to you, darlin', that I will not touch him." Elias confirmed.

"Thank you." I kissed him, long and deep. Passionately. "Now, my sexy vampire love, take me. Make love to me until my body can take no more and is sated."

Elias laughed. "Oh, my sweet Jessica, I hope you are prepared for the ecstasy I am about to inflict. Your senses are going to be provoked to feel such a sensual fire all throughout your wondrous body that you won't know if you are coming or going. You won't know which way is up or which way is down. And, trust me, you will definitely feel sated after I am finished worshipping you."

I said the only three words on my mind at that moment while grinning from ear to ear. "Bring it on."

Ever since that night, I have been the happiest woman ever to live. I was never abused again by Lucas because I divorced his sorry ass. My children accepted Elias with open arms. I can gladly say that we are getting married next year and we are anticipating our honeymoon because that is the night when I will be determined as his forever. The kids are happy as a peach that their mother found a man who respected her and loved her to no end. Life couldn't be anymore perfect for me and I was looking forward to spending eternity with the man I loved.


End file.
